


Fluffy Therapy

by Baird Crevan (LadySibilance)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Funny, M/M, Non-Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Valve Fingering (Transformers)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySibilance/pseuds/Baird%20Crevan
Summary: Everything is okay here!  Just fluffy Starscream drabbles, no angst just some fun.  We ALL need it.  I need it.  Current pairing is SkyStar, others will be added.  1. Starscream can't stop talking during interface and it's funny but also cute.
Relationships: Skyfire/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Fluffy Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> Hand-wavy time and place 😊Post-war? Pre-war? Just come along with me~ We are trying a couple of things with this. First person, and present tense, and almost like a dreamy stream of consciousness. Let me know what you think 😉
> 
> Dedicated to my lovely readers who have been through a LOT with my other fics this week and might need a break or a hug <3
> 
> Warning: Fluffy and interface-y

The funny thing about Starscream is he thinks he is good at everything and doesn’t really suffer any critiques to the contrary. Even if you have evidence.

“You _can’t_ just shorten the plasma manifold conduit by 23 microns just because you’re too lazy to replace the whole damn channel, _Starscream_ ,” I say irritably.

He gets on the tips of his pedes to glare at me over the top of said manifold. His wings twitch in irritation, and he looks as if I insulted his carrier.

“You _can,_ just no one has thought to test it with an oscillating power generator, _Skyfire_. It’s perfectly safe, so quit your _nagging_.”

The results (being the entire plasma manifold completely frying out, causing us to replace the _entire_ thing) were not surprising in the least to me, but Starscream had been confused and _shocked_. He was sullen about it the rest of the day and just wanted to sulk, blaming everything other than himself as the problem. I only lightly teased him even though he deserved much, much more since replacing the plasma manifold was expensive and was going to need to come out of our own pocket.

I more enjoyed the embarrassed blush he got when he was reminded of his mistake.

The truth was he _was_ a gifted scientist, and he was even gifted at engineering. But sometimes… okay. _Most_ times, he let his own arrogance get in the way of doing a job properly. He usually got away with it too, which just created this vicious cycle of him being continually convinced he was Primus-incarnate. 

I had the solemn task of gently reminding him that he was still fallible. I think I was the only thing balancing him sometimes, because he did listen. On occasion.

But one place he _definitely_ excelled was in the berthroom; I’m not denying it in the least. Seekers are sexy. Especially the ones that think they constantly have something to prove. Despite being selfish in many other ways, he was not when it came to interfacing. Maybe it was me, maybe it was our relationship, but… I really did get lucky.

It’s just sometimes, he really just needed to stop talking.

Don’t get me wrong! I love some of the stuff he whispers into my comms when I’m supposed to be in the middle of a very sensitive experiment. I’m literally trying to measure out something that is terribly small for a Transformer (big servos… 😉) but he’s talking in my audio in his best breathless rasp about how he wants to deep throat my spike under the damn table, and I’m glancing at him begging him to stop, but he just has the slag-eating grin on his faceplates as he crosses his legs as if tightening everything below his interface panel-

Anyway. 

But on this particular night, he’s just a tad off. Maybe he’s tired? Maybe he’s a little _too_ revved up that he can’t even think straight? Maybe he’s been edging all day and not telling me, _pit_ if I know. But he starts talking about how big my servos are and how he’d like to suckle them in his mouth.

“…Suckle?”

“Mmm you’d like that? Suckling them like some kind of nourishment could be had from them…”

I purse my lips a little and try not to smile. We’ve already established this seeker’s ego is… easily bruised. It could be my fault though as I’d been doing a lot of organic research lately and suckle is a word that… well in context I suppose it’s kind of cute. He’s clearly trying to get me interested but all I can think about is organic mammals suckling on their carrier’s teat. Not exactly the thing that pressurizes my spike.

He’s still trying though. Starscream is honestly sweet when he’s like this. He’s kind of lost all of his guard with me and is just saying slag that is likely out of some kind of pornographic holovid he might have watched at some point, talking about licking, biting, sucking- some of it is finally starting to get me into it. Occasionally he says something that still hits a sour note, like talking about licking my pedes or bending me into an honestly impossible position, but it’s the thought that counts.

But it’s when he’s sitting on my lap facing me and nuzzling into my neck that I really do start to lose myself. His breathing is shallow, and I can hear his increasing need in the tiny vocalizations that come out of his mouth that he can’t quite stop as I am touching him, gently but insistently. His interface panel retracts, and his spike pressurizes against me.

“What is it about your neck that gets you so excited?” he says nipping a cable softly. I groan and squeeze him against me, feeling his sparkbeats increase and my own arousal matches as I kiss his neck as well.

I murmur, “I don’t know, Star, it’s always been an erogenous zone for me…”

And then he says, “Well my spike is my erogenous zone.”

I freeze as my processor runs through what he just said. And oh Primus, I lose it. 

I lean my forehead into his neck and I’m silently laughing, I’m hoping he doesn’t notice. I’m trying to get it back, calm myself, take deep invents. But _Primus_ he was so damn sincere! And then a chuckle escapes, and he pulls back from my neck, likely looking concerned, and I feel my frame stutter as a “tsk” noise comes out of my vocalizer. I snort, and I know I can’t bring it back.

I can feel him starting to blush now, and he’s a little angry. “Hey, no laughing when I’m trying to _seduce_ you,” he says with a little bit of an edge, folding his arms across his chest. Oh, and he’s so earnest!

I _try_ to bring us back, but now I have the back of my servo on my forehead and I’m smiling, I’m laughing, I can’t stop. “Your… spike…” I say though small chuckles.

“Oh come on I was just saying slag-“ he says as if hurt, but oh, I have him now because there is the tiniest of smiles at the corner of his mouth.

“… is… your erogenous zone? _Really.”_ I am laughing fully now I just can’t handle the words that he said.

And I can tell he’s affected too, because he’s struggling to stifle a laugh and it makes me laugh more. I just reach out my arms and hold him close and I feel him start to shudder into his lovely raspy laugh. We sit there laughing for a few minutes and it’s honestly perfect.

Then I kiss him, my lips still wrapped around a smile that he returns. I feel him make a surrendered noise into my mouth and I hold him still. I press my glossa into his mouth and his optics widen just a little until he softens in my hold, malleable and mine.

We stay there locked in a hold and in a series of kisses until he starts to shift against me, wanting me and I am loathe to withhold anything from him that he would want, ever. I shift and lay down, his frame on top of mine, lighter but almost denser. He is pushing his chest against mine, and his optics look down at me with reverence and softness. I feel his servo and arm go under my neck so that he pulls me up and can push our lips together harder and more forcefully. His other servo, the sinful thing, is down brushing against my interface panels with practiced confidence. Starscream knows how I want him, and I feel his pressurized spike rub against my thighs, and I retract my panels with a snap.

His optics are half-lidded now, as his digits caress the outer components of my valve. I buck against him and he whispers smiled words of patience that I barely hear and I whine with want. “I want you,” I say. “Please,” I add, the begging something I know he loves to hear.

He obliges me with an arched optic-ridge and his servo disappears to guide his spike into me. There is always an initial tightness as I stretch around him; a small, tiny, lovely pain. But then he is inside me and I gasp, as his kisses become more fervent. He waits patiently for me to adjust to him, our coupling practiced in ritual and rite. He likely sees my optics become unfocused and my pupils dilate in pleasure because he slowly starts to move at the perfect timing, the perfect rhythm to me and my hips buck against his thrusts. 

He’s watching me, which always makes me blush harder. I feel his desire to dominate in his field, but also his desire to be vulnerable and undone. My arms reach up under his and hold him as he picks up his speed. He’s reached a servo down to touch my anterior node and I arch my back and a few noises escape me that he responds to with a “Hmm?” as if asking me to repeat it. I want to please, but I can’t, I am lost with him. His breathing is now labored, and I lowly keen, softly begging him for this, wanting this, desiring this.

It’s a beautiful thing to overload together at nearly the same time, as it doesn’t often happen. But when it does, we are both surprised and smile as we both ride out the eddies of our bliss, with him giving a few final hard thrusts because he’s a slagger and likes to hear me hiss in pleasure. He has emptied into me, and I feel full of him and everything he has given me.

He slips out and lays beside me, spent, and I too sigh deeply and let an arm lay across my optics but smile myself, still feeling mischievous.

“’My spike is my erogenous zone,’” I quote and get a light punch in the chassis and laugh, rolling over to shower him in kisses and adoration.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus: Perceptor looks at me with such a heated faceplate and stutters out “I just asked how your weekend was.”


End file.
